A PoppedUp Prank
by DestinyZX
Summary: FAF one-shot. For a couple that is married, it is surprising that a day like this would be ordinary. Considering that things would be a bust, what do you expect? Well, why don't we find out. R&R, no flames.


_Note from the Author: It's not really a Halloween story but this is something that I've concocted in such a short time. Why? Because I saw a clip from a show called Prankville in which an employee was popping balloons with a thumbtack but it was part of a prank so I thought this would be nice. I dedicate this to my girlfriend Shelby and to both D.M and Hikari because those two are a very special couple indeed to the FAF. Also, it's dedicated to Shelby because its our anniversary and she did a story for me so now it's my turn. Enjoy._

A Popped-Up Prank

A one-shot written by DestinyZX

Two days before Halloween…

Whether its saving the world or doing things to help keep the peace, the FAF (Fan-Fic Author Fighters) are individuals that are unique in their own way. But what would happen when they do something that they would never expect… it actually happened two days ago. Two members of the FAF were walking together in Central City, a place where the FAF consider their home. Those two individuals share a bond with one another and so much so that they are husband and wife. However, it was gonna be quite different.

"Shelby, are you sure that we should pick up the balloons now? Shouldn't we get them on the day of the party?" Jose said as Shelby also wondered as well.

"I'm not sure. D.M and Hikari told us that we had to get the balloons because they need it to decorate the party room. Plus, we already decided that there should be a balloon popping party game. Perfect for the two of us right?" Shelby replied as she nuzzled his cheek and the two of them shared a little kiss.

"Yep. Everyone knows that we are the Balloon Popping champions in Central City. I don't know why but Hikari and D.M came close to beating us. How far till we reach the store?" Jose said as Shelby showed him where the store was.

"It's in the next block Jose. Honey, before we get inside… can I ask you something? Can you at least be calm today for me…?" Shelby replied as Jose nodded and they both share a passionate kiss on the lips.

Shelby and Jose are a couple that are very close and sharing a bond that is stronger than anything else. They both are known in Central City as a team of strong balloon poppers for they prefer to hug it out when it came to the competition. However, on one unexpected day it seemed that this little tale was about to get very "popped" up. As they got inside the party supply store, they saw that it was like a large store such as Wal-Mart where it was well-organized, well-decorated and very unique.

"This place never seems to change doesn't it?" Shelby said as he held Jose really close.

"Yes. We always get our supplies here whether its for a birthday party, special event or even New Year's Eve. I wish we can find out where we can pick up the balloons for the party…" Jose replied as Shelby took him to where they can pick them up as she held a receipt necessary to pick them up.

"Hey excuse me… we're here to pick up what we ordered. I think it's… 100 helium balloons right?" Shelby said as one of the employees catched her eye and immediately responded.

"Yes, welcome. You are here for a delivery right? 100 helium balloons you ordered huh… okay, give me a few minutes because we just finished inflating them." Spoke the employee as he went into the back while the two of them began to wonder what was going on.

"Shelby, why did D.M had to order 100 balloons for a party especially since it is a Halloween party?" Jose said as he wondered in confusion.

"That's something even I want to know. Hmmm… maybe it must have to do with that contest I think." Shelby replied as Jose agreed with her but not before the employee came back carrying a huge bouquet of assorted helium balloons.

Jose and Shelby were completely shocked at what they had seen; an employee who works at a party supply store carrying a bouquet of 100 helium balloons in different colors and carrying them by the huge string that is gathered.

"Whoa… D.M ordered that much!? He sure is willing to decorate the party in style don't ya agree." Jose spoke as Shelby agreed with him.

"Yep. I guess he certainly wants to decorate the party for Hallow een but I don't think we'll be able to take the balloons outside Jose." Shelby replied as Jose looked at the door and seeing that, it wasn't going to go.

"Here are the balloons you two. The order has been paid already so have a nice day." The employee says as Jose held onto the huge string that was holding the balloons.

Jose and Shelby were about to leave when suddenly they were unable to get out of the store due to the huge amount of balloons that were blocking the exit/entrance of the store. The two of them tried many ideas and none of them were a success. It was then that the employee came by and had an idea.

"Hey you having a hard time getting out? We should have gotten some taller doors ya know?" the employee said as Jose rapidly explained what was up.

"We tried everything and we can't get all 100 balloons out of the store. You know, you should have gotten some taller doors. I don't know why I should say that but not to offend though." Jose replied as the employee didn't mind seeing that the doors couldn't handle one getting all the balloons outside.

"Well there is something that is on my mind if it isn't that much to ask." The employee said as he took out a sharp thumbtack and seeing that his idea in mind involved balloons being popped, Shelby and Jose were against it for certain.

"Not to rain on your parade but I don't think that would be a good idea for us. Trust us on that… we have an idea so I think this will take us a few hours." Jose replied as Shelby nodded looking forward to a serious popping frenzy.

They both took a deep breath as they held all 100 balloons knowing for sure that they would look forward to some popping play. Shelby grabbed a red balloon out of the bunches that were there and placed it between her chest and Jose's. She then encircled her arms around him and he did the same and they both look at each other with determination as they began to count.

"You ready… 1… 2… 3… POP!" they both said before they hugged each other really tight hoping to pop the balloon and after a few seconds, they popped one.

The two of them knew that it was the only way for them to actually take the balloons out of the store but they realized that they would be popping the balloons D.M asked to deliver for the party. They looked at each other with thoughts on their mind and realized that it was the only way. One by one, they began hugging balloons until they burst and even though they would do something right what they don't know is that were wasting the balloons that were planned for the party.

"This is just… so much fun. Almost as fun as if we were in that competition last year. Wouldn't you agree?" Shelby said as she was holding a pink balloon that would be ready to be popped.

"Yeah… but are you wondering that this may be some sort of trick…" Jose replied but Shelby didn't seem to matter as the two of them continued popping balloons by hugging each other.

As they had their popping frenzy, somewhere in the back was someone who was watching all of it occuring and chuckling seeing that everything was going as that person was predicted. He was silent and ever watching but it was then that he was called by one of his superiors due to something leaving the two of them alone.

_An hour later…_

An hour has passed and Jose along with his wife Shelby were down to 20 balloons and by then, the two of them had been exhausted and a bit strained considering that the popping from the balloons gave them a bit of pain. The two of them felt like they wanted to give up but something was preventing them from doing so… and that was their love for one another. They shook off some of the pain and went back to it without realizing that someone was watching them.

"Huh? Shelby… I sense that someone is here. We're not alone." Jose said as Shelby checked the scene and saw that a lot of balloon shards were on the floor nearby considering from the intense popping.

"What do you mean? I saw that employee so why do you say that?" Shelby replied as Jose's keen instincts checked the area and realized that there was another person here.

Despite this, they decided to continue but they decide to try something new. Doing the same as before, they decided to add 2 more balloons but the only difference was that there would be another balloon on each of their backs. They hugged each other tight hoping that all three would pop at once but one popped and when that happened, the two of them fell to the ground and immediately the other balloon popped. Realizing this, they see that it was an opportunity to do some bouncing. They each grabbed a balloon and began to bounce on them.

"Let's find out who's the better bouncer… you ready sweetheart?" Jose said as Shelby kissed his cheek and he then kissed her neck.

The both of them began to bounce on the balloons they were bouncing on and after a few seconds, one of the balloons popped which caused Shelby to hit the floor and then the other popped afterwards. They laughed a bit and immediately they continued on bouncing on each balloon popping them after a while until there was only one left.

"Only one left Shelby… what should we do?" Jose spoke as he was breathing heavily and then he got up and took a stretch.

"I'm not sure but… Jose, there's something in there. Look!" Shelby replied as Jose looked at the balloon and saw that there was something in there… a note.

But before they would decide how the balloon should be popped, the balloon popped which cause the note to hit the ground. Jose picked it up and took a good look at it reading it in the process and realized… that it was something no one expected… a prank.

_To Jose and Shelby:_

_Congrats on beating me and Hikari… I was surprised you two had the dragon-like willpower to beat us despite that you nearly lost. We felt bad that we lost but you two were good sports so we have a surprise to you. Did you notice those 100 balloons that I 'supposedly' ordered? Well, I didn't expect that you would pop all of them. It proves that you truly are champions… nonetheless, I might as well say one thing._

_You two got pranked!_

_Sincerely, D.M and Hikari_

_P.S. – Don't worry. The balloons I ordered have already been delivered. Sorry about that though but I hope you are warmed up for our rematch. See ya back at HQ._

The instant they finished reading, the both of them realized that they were played… by two close friends of theirs. It was then that the two of them laughed realizing that D.M and Hikari got them good… but in a good way that is. The employee that delivered the balloons came by and knew he was a part of it too as Jose and Shelby looked at him and knew that it was indeed a prank… a good one at that.

"Well, looks like you got pranked and I can tell by that laughter. Don't worry, it's on the house but I hope that helped you out good." The employee spoke but not Jose had a request of his own.

"Thanks… the two of us needed that. But there is something I'm interested. You see…" Jose said as he talked with the employee about some kind of request… and don't worry, it's a good one.

_Halloween Night… 8:30 PM  
FAF Headquarters  
Party Area_

On Halloween Night, all of the FAF were having a good time each with their unique costumes. D.M or Darkmagicianmon's costume was of the Dark Magician while his love Hikari was the beautiful and yet deadly Dark Magician Girl. Jose's costume was of Pokemon as he was Lucario while Shelby looked like Cynder from _Spyro the Dragon_ and she was beautiful at that.

"I can't believe you two would prank us like that… my guess you guys were still mad after losing the contest despite that you nearly won at that too." Jose said as D.M nodded negatively seeing that he didn't mind one bit.

"Nah, we're not mad. We realized that you two were indeed good so we thought that…" D.M replied in which Hikari quickly followed.

"That we would do something nice for you guys considering that it is your anniversary after all." Hikari said in which the two of them chuckled leaving Jose and Shelby utterly speechless.

"Our anniversary… aw! I never got to spend it with you." Shelby replied in which she cuddled Jose tightly but not before he kissed her on the lips in a passionate manner.

"Don't worry… what matters is that we have each other and that is what counts. Besides, we had a good time the past month anyway right?" Jose said in which Shelby nodded positively. It was then that Jose nodded positively at D.M realizing that it would be time for the main event.

D.M immediately looked at everyone who was having fun and it was then things got silent for he had an announcement to make and it would have to do with a certain contest.

"I see that everyone is having a good time this Halloween but now I believe it is time for the main event. You see about a few days ago, me and Hikari had pulled a little prank on our popping champions so now it's high time for the main event… a rematch." D.M said as everyone cheered looking forward to it.

It was then that some of the guests brought in two big bouquets of helium balloons as a part of the contest that would take place. Both teams were raring to go considering that it would be a rematch that all of the FAF would look forward to.

"Now then, let's see if you've gotten any better… Lucario. So get ready, it's time for a popping frenzy." D.M said as he chuckled in a good fashion as Jose responded positively as well.

"I would so look forward to this indeed... time to do battle Dark Magicians!" Jose replied as he along with Shelby were ready to go hoping to win the contest while D.M and Hikari were ready as well.

Both teams were each near a bouquet of helium balloons getting ready for the competition. They each took one ready and raring to get started but before they would get started, D.M's second in command Airnaruto who is ironically dressed as Naruto, the boy who carries the spirit of the nine-tailed fox explained the rules.

"Okay you two, this is the rematch of the year. The rules are simple; each team has a bouquet of balloons to bust so the only way you should pop them is by hugging one another. Sure you two teams are the best but let's find out who's on top. The first team to bust all their balloons is the winner… so get ready… and count down because its game time." Airnaruto said as both teams were ready and everyone else was counting down.

When the countdown passed, the popping began as both teams were ready to go at it. Wondering what would happen next, everyone cheered both teams on as they continued to pop their respective balloons by hugging one another. Even though both teams were doing their best, in reality… they are doing it as a means to show their love to the ones they care for. As a few minutes passed, both teams were down to their last balloon and they were on the verge of exhaustion but their love for their respective mates keep them strong. It was then that both teams popped their last respective balloon and saw that it was a draw.

"Whoa, unreal…. Both teams finished at the same time. I don't know if there should be one winner but hey, we got two winners. The winners are the Dark Magicians, D.M and Hikari AND the Aura Dragons, Jose and Shelby! Give them a big round of applause." Airnaruto said as everyone cheered and clapped seeing that it all was a draw but in the end it was all good fun.

The rest of the halloween nght went off without a hitch as everyone had a great time and as the night continued to shine with the moon in the sky, both couples were getting ready for a long rest. D.M and Hikari have already settled down and slept while the other couple were getting ready for something more. It seemed that Jose had a surprise up his sleeve which explains why their room is filled with colorful balloons. As it turns out that Jose asked the employee to deliver a bouquet of balloons to him which he already paid. The two of them were together sharing a passionate kiss looking forward to a long night but something was interrupting them and Jose took a good look at it and realized that it was the reader who was bothering them.

"Sorry but it's nightfall already and we're about to hit the sack. All I would say is that I think you've seen enough." Jose spoke as he pressed a button which caused the lights to turn off. What would happen next is anyone guess but for reasons unknown… it's best you shouldn't.

_Dedicated to Shelby, my girlfriend and my one true love. Happy Anniversary honey._


End file.
